The Strongest Girlfriend
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Owari and Chabashira get into a competition over who is the strongest. Their girlfriends are dragged into the mix and so are two other couples. Owari/Sonia, Chabashira/Akamatsu, Nanami/Tsumiki, Koizumi/Saionji.


Written for the Danganronpa Secret Santa 2018 on tumblr.

The Strongest Girlfriend

"It seems that they are quite even with their competition despite how tired they should be!" Sonia exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

Akamatsu's lips quirked into a grin, and she adjusted her deep violet hat to block out the harsh sunlight. "Yeah. I wonder if they'll ever slow down."

In the blink of an eye, Owari and Chabashira dashed by them on the track. Akamatsu and Sonia counted it as the start of their tenth lap with Owari steadily gaining the lead. Her acrobatic skills were handy when it came to speed, allowing her to continuously blaze forward with a hearty grin on her face. Trailing behind only by a yard was Chabashira, whose expression was strained. Her jaw clenched as she ran, her legs pumping in tandem with Owari, but she couldn't seem to get ahead. The sun beat down on them, but neither of them were deterred by the heat, and despite the sweat slipping down their faces, their confidence never wavered.

Akamatsu and Sonia were left as witnesses to their duel. The dutiful ladies sat on the nearby bleachers, backs straight and eyes attentive as their girlfriends continued running. Akamatsu glanced around, spotting the representative of the 77th class and her girlfriend huddled at the corner of the bleachers immersed in a game. Tsumiki seemed to be braiding the shorter girl's hair, her nimble fingers carefully threading the locks.

Akamatsu sighed wistfully at the sight, and Sonia followed her gaze. Her own hair was in a short, looping braid from her bangs to her ear courtesy of Chabashira's keen hair styling. She remembered that Chabashira had gone out of her way to teach Tsumiki how to braid hair as a way to occupy herself in case Tsumiki became fidgety.

"Chabashira-san has a wonderful way with hair. I remember Tsumiki-san mentioning that she was taught styling techniques by her," Sonia piped up.

"She does a great job! Chabashira-san really loves braiding people's hair."

"Wonderful! If she has time, I would really love for her to braid my hair and Owari-san's hair. We could have…" She giggled, bringing her clasped hands to her chin. "...matching braids like true girlfriends!"

Akamatsu gasped, leaning closer to Sonia. "You two would look great with matching braids!" She tilted her head. "I've tried to do that kind of thing with Chabashira-san, but she keeps insisting she wouldn't look as nice as me."

Sonia hummed. "Chabashira-san certainly is a modest person."

Akamatsu snickered. "She gets really flustered if any girl compliments her, but when I gush over her, she gets as red as a tomato."

Sonia and Akamatsu shared a friendly laugh. Seeing Chabashira with a flushed, bright red complexion wasn't exactly uncommon at Hope's Peak Academy. Compliments from girls sent Chabashira's heart and blood pressure into overdrive, and Akamatsu's praise really scorched her skin. Akamatsu would pepper Chabashira with sweet praise throughout the day, and as the 79th class looked on with amusement, Chabashira seemed so flustered that she would melt on days when Akamatsu was particularly flirtatious.

Owari hooted, pumping her fists into the air as she skidded to a stop, bringing Sonia and Akamatsu to regard the track. She leaped up in the air, kicking a few times before slamming back down. She shot a sharp-toothed grin back at Chabashira, who was panting and gripping her knees with white-knuckled intensity.

"Hell yeah! That's my win!" Owari jeered, and she flashed Sonia a winning smile.

"Wonderful form as always, Owari-san!" Sonia called, and she hopped off from the bleachers.

Akamatsu followed suit and jogged over to her panting girlfriend. She rubbed her back, saying, "You did your best, but maybe you should've ran in some different footwear."

Glancing down at her waraji, Chabashira wiped her brow free of sweat and licked her chapped lips. Rolling her shoulders, she clutched her hips and cracked her back. She heaved a sigh as sunbeams slammed down on her, sweat clinging to her skin, and even the comforting circles Akamatsu drew on her back did nothing to quell her.

"Tenko sees that Owari-san may be faster when she's wearing sneakers, but is she stronger?" Chabashira proclaimed, pointing at Owari like a superheroine facing off against her rival.

Owari's eyes widened for a split second before she steeled herself. Her lips stretched into a wide smirk, and she cocked her head. "Oh, we got ourselves a real tough chick, huh? Sayin' I'm not stronger than you is like all that crap Gundam spouts about being blasphemous or whatever."

Chabashira struck an aikido pose, her former exhaustion gone with the oncoming breeze. "Certainly Tenko admires Owari-san's masterful speed and physique, but when it comes to muscles and power, then there is no way Tenko can lose!"

Owari snorted. She had won their competition and had been expecting to leave with Sonia fawning over her, a premise that still made her heart flutter. Chabashira's challenge stupefied her. She was certain her junior would surrender and shake hands. Nidai did that whenever he lost to her in fisticuffs, but Chabashira was an interesting girl who rarely accepted failure.

"Oh, if I may interject," Sonia began, politely raising her hand to her chest, "then perhaps we should hear out Chabashira-san's challenge."

Owari shrugged and laced her fingers behind her head. "Well, if my babe wants to hear you out, then I do, too."

Akamatsu wondered what kind of idea was rolling around in her girlfriend's head. She knew Chabashira had a tendency to wear herself out if she was pushed too far. Even though she was still slowly panting from her running excursion, Chabashira still kept trying to prove herself. Akamatsu tilted her head, her thin smile growing into her cheeks.

"Tenko proposes that we lift our girlfriends! Whoever can hold her girlfriend the longest will win," Chabashira exclaimed, and before her challenge could settle into Owari's brain, she dove into action.

Akamatsu squeaked as Chabashira swooped behind her. She felt Chabashira's strong hands clutching her waist and shins before weightlessness struck her. Gravity seemed to vanish around her. She jerked her hands to her chest and crossed her legs, realizing the sky and clouds had come closer to her. Blinking, she glanced down and found Chabashira lifting her above her own head.

"Ch-Chabashira-san!" Akamatsu cried, her cheeks as pink as her vest.

Chabashira tossed her head back and winked. "Just relax and have fun, my sweet Akamatsu-san!"

Owari hitched her thumb over to Sonia and jeered, "Oh, you're on! Joke's on you since I'm used to carrying my princess!"

Sonia beamed. She was quite experienced with jumping into Owari's arms. Even though she had wanted to leave her princess-like mannerisms behind her while in Japan, Sonia approved very much of being carried by the knightly Owari. With a delicate leap into Owari's open arms, Sonia arched her back and folded one leg over the other. Her long hair flowed behind her, tickling the nape of Owari's neck. She flashed a pearly white grin down at Owari, who held her up with one hand. They appeared like a regal couple, the most sacred duo in all of Hope's Peak.

Chabashira's mouth flopped open. Spluttering fragments of sentences tumbled past her lips, but her eyes sparkled. She had truly found a worthy rival! A rival who had the capability to lift her own girlfriend above her head with one hand!

"Incredible, Owari-san! Does your love of girls propel your strength, too?" Chabashira asked, and Akamatsu snickered, reaching down to rub Chabashira's shoulder.

Owari's lips stretched into a crooked grin as a chuckle bounced between the spaces of her teeth. With her free hand scratching her cheek, Owari glanced up to Sonia. "I...guess you can say that. Yeah!" She laughed, and Sonia shared in her joy, her fingertips pressed together.

"As the cool kids say, this is hella fresh and hella gay!" Sonia cheered, and Owari's laughter kicked up a notch.

"Owari-san and Chabashira-san really seem like their power comes from girl love, huh?" Akamatsu wondered, as Chabashira squealed, tossing her girlfriend into the air. Yelping, Akamatsu's hands instinctively shot to her thighs to press her skirt down, but before she could settle into the comforting grasp of her girlfriend, a pure white flash blinded her.

Unfortunately, the flash had also blinded Chabashira, who rubbed her eyes. Akamatsu yipped like a frightened puppy as her bottom connected with the track. Groaning, Akamatsu rubbed her lower back as Chabashira quickly rushed to her side fervently apologizing.

Owari and Sonia flicked their gazes over to the source of flash and found Koizumi lowering her camera with a sheepish grin. Her presence was made a bit of a surprise when they raised their heads, discovering Saionji sitting on her shoulders. Saionji ran her fingers through her long ponytail, a haughty sneer stretching into her cheeks.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry, Akamatsu-chan, but that was such a perfect shot. I couldn't help but spring into action," Kozumi said, and Chabashira helped Akamatsu stand.

"Oh, it's okay. Maybe give a little warning next time." Grumbling, Akamatsu dusted off her skirt.

"Tenko is sooo sorry! Tenko should've held on to Akamatsu-san like her life depended on iiiit!" Chabashira wailed, wrapping her powerful arms around the snickering Akamatsu.

"Jeez, you underclassmen are so stupid. Challenging the greasy hog and fugly princess to a girlfriend lifting contest, only idiots would do that," Saionji jeered, and she immediately wrapped her arms around Koizumi's neck, her pupils ready to become hearts. "My Mahiru-chan is clearly the strongest! Look at how she can hold me up on her shoulders!" She immediately scoffed and waved her hand at Owari and Sonia. "Holding someone up with one hand isn't cute or romantic at all. It's like a sweaty bodybuilder shtick."

Owari snorted, swiftly dropping her hand and catching Sonia bridal style. Stomping forward, she barked, "Oh, yeah? How about this? Can Koizumi do this? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh, no, I am not getting involved with this charade." Koizumi frowned. Looking down at her camera, she cocked her head. "After all, there's one more challenger here."

Her phrasing immediately brought curiosity to the forefront of their conversation. Owari set Sonia down, and Saionji slid off Koizumi's back. With all the girls huddling around Koizumi's camera, they allowed a moment of silence to creep among them and stared at the picture.

All they could do was blink. Seconds crawled between them. None of them could look away from what they were seeing.

Then, Owari screamed, "Hey, what the hell is that?"

They all shot their stricken attention towards the bleachers. Performing a handstand was none other than Nanami, a girl who seemed like she had no energy during the day. She stood perfectly straight, her skirt pressed to her thighs by some sort of cosmic intervention. It would have appeared to be a perfectly unusual sight, but what made it baffling was Tsumiki standing on Nanami's clean shoes balancing herself in a T-pose.

The sheer awe that swept through the girls of Hope's Peak Academy felt like they were witnessing the arrival of some unusual and powerful goddesses. Nanami used her hands to guide their way down the bleachers and over to the girls. Owari, Chabashira, and Koizumi kept their attention on Nanami while the carried girls gazed at Tsumiki with wide-eyed wonder.

"Sorry, but class rep here is the strongest girlfriend," Nanami said, and she parted through the gawking girls towards the school. Tsumiki smirked down at Saionji as they passed.

"Wh-what the-? That-that p-pig shit! That stupid-! Come on, Mahiru-chan!" Saionji cried, snatching Koizumi's wrist. "Let's show off our totally lovey dovey relationship in front of those dumbass gamers!"

Koizumi gave a half-hearted wave and chuckle as Saionji dragged her away. Left in their stupefied wonder, Owari, Sonia, Chabashira, and Akamatsu found themselves with nothing to say. They continued standing under the beating sun, their minds addled from Nanami's raw poignancy.

"Um, you all wanna go on a double date?" Akamatsu offered, and she was met with immediate eagerness from the others. Sliding her hand into Chabashira slightly sweaty one as they all chatted and made their way to the parking lot where her convertible, Akamatsu grinned and knew her time at Hope's Peak with her girlfriend and friends was to be absolutely cherished.


End file.
